


Lost Lovers

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [33]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Jason and Tim get a little lost.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Kudos: 137





	Lost Lovers

“You know, Jay, we could just ask for directions.”

Jason shot a look at Tim, who was curled up in his seat looking half-asleep, and studied the map again before letting out a frustrated sigh and folding it up. He looked up at the rundown motel they were parked outside of for a long moment, then turned off the car and opened his door, stating, “We’ll stay here tonight, get some sleep, and ask in the morning. I’m exhausted, you’re exhausted, and we’re lost.”

Tim smiled despite his exhaustion and opened his own door, retrieving his crutches, his backpack, and Jason’s duffel from the backseat before following Jason into the lobby of the motel. A teen was at the desk, handing over a key to Jason, and Jason gave Tim a smile, taking the bags from Tim and gently scolding, “You could’ve waited in the car, Baby Bird.”

Tim rolled his eyes and followed Jason out to their motel room, waiting patiently and balancing on his non-broken leg as Jason wrestled the rusty lock open with the key. Once the door was open, Tim and Jason entered the motel room. It was outdated, but looked clean enough and obviously well-maintained. Tim yawned widely as Jason checked the bed for bedbugs, then, as soon as Jason had given him a thumbs-up, collapsed facedown on the mattress. Jason kissed the back of Tim’s head and gently removed Tim’s shoe and the boot on his broken leg, then helped Tim out of his jeans and hoodie as Tim tried to stay awake. Once Tim was down to his boxers, Jason shed his own clothes and climbed into the bed, manhandling Tim under the sheets. Tim curled up against Jason, closing his eyes, and Jason reached over to turn off the lamp, plunging the motel room into darkness. He dropped a kiss on Tim’s head and Tim yawned again, mumbling, “Love you, Jay.”

Jason tucked Tim a little closer to his chest, answering, “Love you too, Baby Bird.”

Tim gave a pleased little noise, then his breathing slowed and steadied as he lost his battle against sleep. Jason closed his own eyes, tucking the sheets around them when the AC kicked on and Tim shivered. Tim’s warm body tucked in his arms was soothing and Jason soon found himself drifting asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason woke up with a face tucked in the crook of his neck and Tim’s limbs tangled around him like ivy. Tim snuffled in his sleep, curling up and winding himself further around Jason, and Jason couldn’t help his smile as he buried his hands in Tim’s hair. Tim gave a pleased noise and pressed his head into Jason’s hands as his eyelashes fluttered against Jason’s neck. Then Tim shifted slightly, mumbling, “We should go ask for directions.”

Jason hummed sleepily, then shifted to hug Tim tighter, answering, “I dunno. I kinda like being lost with you.”

“Sap.”

“Love you, Baby Bird.”

“Love you too, Jay. Even if you got us hopelessly lost.”


End file.
